


The Ultimate Guide to Proper Tail Care

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Catboys & Catgirls, First Kiss, Fluff, Hair Brushing, M/M, Making Out, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: Otabek had always liked longhairs. His own family were all shorthairs, so at first he was only interested in JJ's magnificent fluffy tail. But then he discovered the personality behind the tail, and he liked what he found.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this absolutely cute drawing [ by macherpuppy](http://macherpuppy.tumblr.com/post/157896831787/idk-this-is-au-or-not-but-im-in-love-with-neko) on tumblr.
> 
> Translation of Ch.1 into Russian is available [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5304645). Thank you very much, Shizofren!

Otabek had always liked longhairs. His own family were all shorthairs, from his father, always slick and poised, to his grandma, whose greying fur did not have a single hair out of place. And naturally, Otabek’s own tail was dark and glossy and the fur on it was only slightly longer than hair on his undercut. His interest in longhairs was probably the case of opposites attracting, and nobody could be more opposite than JJ. He was everything Otabek was not – loud, boisterous, wearing his heart on his sleeve... And most importantly: so, so fluffy!  
That had been the thing Otabek noted first, when JJ and his parents picked him up at the Toronto airport. JJ’s ears had the longest tufts Otabek had ever seen before, and they made every twitch and movement of those large ears even more expressive.  
‘Hi Otabek, I am JJ and I welcome you to the glorious land of Canada!’ JJ said, and opened his arms, and for a moment Otabek was worried he might get hugged, but no, that was just JJ apparently introducing to him the ‘glorious land of Canada’. JJ’s father gave his ear a flick, and JJ pouted. And then Mr and Mrs Leroy introduced themselves in a much more normal manner and Otabek relaxed a little. Yet he still could not help but look at JJ from the corner of his eyes.  
JJ’s long fluffy silver-grey tail seemed to have a life of its own – it hit a magazine rack and nearly toppled it, and JJ caught it in the very last moment before it hit the floor, laughing and apologising to the annoyed vendor, then the very tip of the tail got stuck in an automatic door, and then when they were getting in the car to take Otabek to the dorms, he accidentally sat on that tail because JJ had not managed to put it out of the way.  
And JJ hardly stopped talking the entire time of their drive – ‘that’s Tim Hortons, you gotta try their donuts, not too many though, or you’ll get fat, but I won’t, my form is perfect, because I am the king, oh look, there’s the CN Tower over there, it’s really high! Bet you don’t have anything like that in your country? Where are you from anyway? Oh, no idea where that is. Bet you don’t have maple syrup there? You ever tried maple syrup? You gotta, it’s my life, basically, it’s so JJ Style!’ And so on, until Otabek was absolutely exhausted.  
After that Otabek thought JJ was a complete klutz and annoying too, and the magnificent tail and ears were wasted on him. But that impression only lasted until their first joint practice. Otabek could hardly believe it was the same bumbling loudmouthed JJ. That intensity, that focused expression, it was as if he turned into a completely different person on the ice! And the tail, that off the rink seemed like an awkward extra limb, added depth and dimension to JJ’s skating, it was flowing after JJ like a banner, fanning out as if JJ were a peacock trying to impress all the peahens in the world, sweeping the ice when JJ did the Ina Bauer... Otabek found himself holding his breath and squeezing the dasher board so hard his fingers were starting to cramp. He had been very, very wrong about JJ. He should have noticed – JJ did talk to journalists and give them fake smiles and practiced words about him being the hope of Canadian figure skating, but here was definite proof – JJ could back up his words.  
At last JJ went off the ice, put on his blade guards, and finally noticed Otabek staring at him.  
‘I’m amazing, right?’ JJ said with a winning smile and bent down to shake ice dust from his tail.  
‘Yes,’ Otabek simply replied. Somewhere at the back of his mind his common sense was screaming at him not to fuel JJ’s ego, it was inflated enough already, but Otabek was nothing if not true to himself and he just could not deny what he saw.  
JJ looked up so quickly he nearly got a whiplash. His eyes went wide and a blush appeared on his cheeks. He stared at Otabek as if he was seeing him for the first time.  
‘You’re pretty honest, eh?’ JJ mumbled at last, and looked away.  
‘And you’re pretty,’ Otabek wanted to say, but kept his feelings under control. He understood immediately that JJ was not used to being praised. Sure, his parents told him when he did a good job, but from what Otabek had already seen, the Leroys as coaches were very strict. And JJ’s personality probably put other people off praising him, they thought he was already arrogant enough. But even the self-proclaimed king needed reassurance sometimes. Otabek decided that from now on he would be friendlier with JJ. Nobody who could skate like that and had a tail like that could be a bad guy.  
And Otabek had not been wrong. Of course, at times JJ’s behaviour did grate on his nerves, but Otabek could definitely see that JJ was making an effort, he actually let Otabek talk sometimes instead of monopolising the conversation, and apparently he had googled Kazakhstan, and took Otabek to that Tim Hortons place. The mysterious drink ‘double-double’ turned out to be just regular old coffee, and Otabek was somewhat disappointed, but the donuts really were good. He still did not get JJ’s obsession with maple syrup, but he was pretty sure he understood JJ much better now. He could even tell the difference between the public smile JJ wore for people who asked for his autograph or about his parents and the private, real smile that JJ had when he was not just trying to be polite, but was genuinely happy.  
But JJ’s tail was still distracting, sometimes Otabek’s fingers just itched with the desire to touch it, when JJ swished it around distractedly or thumped with the tail on the floor when he was concentrating on something. But they were not so friendly yet for Otabek to actually touch that tempting tail. But one day things changed.  
JJ’s parents had to go away for some TV show, so there would be no practice that day.  
‘Otabek, come over to my place? It’s not like you have anything better to do, right? We could play video games!’ JJ suggested. He was obviously excited by his excellent idea, even his tail made a question mark.  
‘Okay, sure,’ Otabek said, almost hypnotised by the swish of JJ’s tail, yet slightly miffed at JJ’s guess that he had nothing else planned. Otabek could have a social life too, if he wanted! But to his own displeasure, spending time with JJ seemed a more attractive option than any kind of social life.  
‘Awesome! Entertainment JJ Style!’ and JJ did his signature pose again.  
‘What time should I come over?’ Otabek asked.  
‘Anytime!’ JJ said and beamed.  
Otabek doubted that JJ would appreciate if he showed up on his doorstep at the crack of dawn, so next day he arrived at JJ’s place at noon. He had been there before once, when Mr and Mrs Leroy invited him to dinner to celebrate his arrival in Canada, but now it was much more exciting and less official.  
Otabek rang the doorbell and after a minute or two, when Otabek was already starting to worry that JJ might have forgotten about his invitation, JJ’s sister opened the door.  
‘Hi. JJ’s still in the shower, but you can go to his room,’ she said and pointed upstairs.  
‘Hello, thank you,’ Otabek said stiffly. He did not really know how to treat the girl, she was, after all, the daughter of his coaches, it would probably be rude to be too friendly... The girl just giggled and disappeared in the kitchen, her fluffy tail swishing.  
‘JJ’s tail is still better,’ thought Otabek and went upstairs. Last time he had not been there, but there were name tags on the doors, so he found JJ’s without any effort. He knocked on the door.  
‘Would not want to catch him naked after shower or anything,’ Otabek thought to himself, and then shook his head, why would he even think about JJ and naked in one sentence, that was just wrong! Anyway, why did JJ take a shower at noon, had he really just woken up?  
‘Come in!’ JJ’s voice said from inside, so Otabek did.  
‘Hi,’ JJ beamed at him. He was wearing a T-shirt that clung to him in all the places he was too lazy to dry properly, his tail was flat and wet, and grey sweatpants were hanging low on his hips. Otabek’s mouth went dry. Of course, it made sense to wear them low, it’s such a hassle to get a wet tail through the tail slit, he would probably put the sweatpants on properly when his tail was dry, but the way it looked...  
‘I just came back from running,’ JJ explained, completely oblivious of the fact that Otabek’s brain had nearly shut down. ‘Gimme a sec.’  
At that, JJ vigorously rubbed his hair with a towel, making sure to wipe his ears properly, and then got another towel and started energetically rubbing his tail as well. That made Otabek unfreeze immediately.  
‘Hey, stop that, you’re doing it wrong,’ he said.  
‘Doing what wrong?’ JJ asked.  
‘You’re not supposed to rub it, you have to, like, pat it dry,’ Otabek demonstrated it in the air and really hoped that JJ would not ask how Otabek knew that. Because telling him about all those hours on Youtube that Otabek spent watching longhairs groom their tails was not something Otabek would ever want to tell any living soul.  
‘Pat it? But what’s the point?’ JJ wondered, but still tried out Otabek’s suggestion.  
‘It doesn’t damage hair structure,’ Otabek said. ‘And the fur doesn’t tangle.’  
‘How would you know, yours is so short,’ JJ said, still patting the tail.  
‘That’s just common knowledge,’ Otabek replied calmly. There, JJ, you would never find out about Otabek’s Youtube obsession.  
‘I don’t know, either way works for me, I guess,’ JJ said and sat on the bed. ‘I’ll just brush it real quick, or it will get tangled, okay?’  
He grabbed a brush from the bedside table and dragged it from the top to the tip of his tail, clenching his teeth. Otabek winced, even he could see how the brush got stuck in the fur. How did JJ’s tail even manage to look so nice, if JJ did not know even the most basic rules for hair care?  
‘You’re damaging the tail, give it here,’ Otabek didn’t even wait for JJ to respond, he just snatched the brush from his unresisting fingers, sat on the bed next to JJ and grabbed his tail. JJ yelped, but Otabek did not pay attention. He was on a mission, and he would brush JJ’s tail with the single-minded intensity of warrior.  
‘Uh, Otabek, your face is scary,’ JJ managed.  
‘Look, you start from the tip, and you move up,’ Otabek said, and demonstrated it on JJ’s tail. ‘And make sure to untangle the fur instead of ripping it.’  
He wordlessly proceeded to brush the tail upwards, silently enjoying the feel of JJ’s fur on his fingers. It had already dried quite a bit, but the smell of shampoo was strong. He had expected something sweet or spicy, he would have thought that would be more ‘JJ Style’, but the smell was unexpectedly masculine, pines or eucalyptus, Otabek could not quite tell. He ran his fingers through JJ’s fur, pleased at its silky flow.  
‘I-I think I got it, that’s enough,’ JJ said. He sounded out of breath.  
‘There’s just a little bit left,’ Otabek said, coming close to the root of JJ’s tail. His fingers brushed the base of the tail, and suddenly Otabek was very aware of the short fine velvety hairs on JJ’s back, he realised how intimate the situation really was, and at that exact moment JJ yelped again, snatched his tail out of Otabek’s grasp and wrapped it protectively about himself.  
‘Don’t,’ he said, his face completely red, cheeks like glossy apples that would tempt even Snow-white. His ears went flat and the fluffy tufts on the tips were trembling.  
Otabek could feel his own ears droop. He really overstepped his boundaries this time, hadn’t he? Even good friends don’t touch each other there, now he probably looked like some pervert, he had definitely creeped JJ out. And JJ even told him to stop!  
‘I’m sorry,’ he said. ‘Really sorry. I didn’t mean to. I should probably go.’  
Otabek wanted to get up, but JJ grabbed his hand.  
‘Uh,’ he said. Then let go again, grabbed a throw pillow and hugged it, looking away from Otabek.  
‘What the..?’ Otabek wondered. Talk about mixed signals. But then he looked at JJ again, really taking in his flushed face and the awkward pose, and the nervously twitching ears... And then it hit him. JJ was not angry or creeped out, he was aroused! Well, to be honest, Otabek himself was halfway there already, it was not like he could stay unaffected after touching JJ’s magnificent tail. But what to do now? Leaving would not be a good idea. JJ did not want him to leave, it seemed. What did he want then?  
‘JJ?’ Otabek said gently. ‘Look at me?’  
JJ shook his head and buried his face in the pillow.  
‘Can I do your ears, too?’ Otabek asked. Probably not the best thing to say, but at least it got a reaction, JJ’s ears twitched. ‘Only, the old-fashioned way.’  
‘What do you...’ JJ’s voice was muffled by the pillow, but Otabek did not let him finish, he bent down and licked a stripe along JJ’s ear right up to the ear tufts.  
‘Wha-what are you doing with my royal ear?!’ JJ suddenly hit him with the pillow, and Otabek laughed, now JJ was much more like himself.  
‘You don’t like that?’ Otabek asked.  
‘You’ll get hairballs,’ JJ replied, but at last looked Otabek in the eyes. Now Otabek blushed a little. He was not normally the type to blush easily, but JJ looked so endearing, his cheeks were still red, but his ears perked up again, his eyes were much more alert and almost as sharp as when JJ was on the ice, and he seemed to be over his embarrassment, probably because Otabek had done a much more embarrassing thing. The whole ear-licking thing was considered on the way out even in Kazakhstan, Otabek could not really imagine what it looked like to JJ, probably like something old people did. But he really wanted to try that. Maybe those were the voices of his ancestors who made him do it? Or maybe just the fact that JJ's ears were so cute.  
‘I don’t like the old-fashioned way,’ JJ said. ‘Let’s do this!’  
He grabbed Otabek by the collar and kissed him.  
‘Wow,’ Otabek thought. It was really much better than the old-fashioned way, JJ’s lips were warm and soft, and Otabek at the back of his mind was slightly embarrassed that his lips were a little chapped, but soon it did not even matter anymore, the whole world had narrowed down to the gentle movement of JJ’s mouth against his. At last they had to break the kiss to breathe properly. At what point did Otabek’s hands come up to cup JJ’s face, he did not know, but even after they had stopped kissing, he did not want to let go. He dragged his thumbs over the warm, smooth skin of JJ’s cheeks and felt his heart swell with feelings.  
‘JJ,’ he said, not knowing what else to say, or rather, feeling that no words could ever describe what he felt. Maybe actions could speak louder than words? He gently licked the tip of JJ’s cute slightly upturned nose.  
JJ laughed.  
‘You really are old-fashioned, nobody does that nowadays,’ he said.  
‘You don’t like that?’ Otabek asked.  
‘Not sure, do it again?’ JJ said, batting his eyelashes and probably going for flirty, but managing only cute. Otabek was completely okay with that.  
‘Come here,’ he said, and JJ smiled one of his real smiles.


	2. Fluffy JJBek making out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just JJ and Otabek being a little naughty~ But only a little!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t going to continue the fanfic, but then I got the cutest [fanart](http://sparrowings.tumblr.com/post/159289294794/a-tiny-jjbek-made-upon-reading-this-pretty) for it (go on, show the author some love!), and I felt that I need some more fluffy kitty JJBek, also as thanks for the art :)

‘Tomorrow a TV crew will come here to film a commercial, so everyone, make sure you all are on time!’ said Mr Leroy, and with this, the general practice was dismissed, juniors leaving the ice and chatting about tomorrow. Otabek and JJ stayed behind for some individual practice, there was still time before the local ice hockey team came for their game. JJ beamed at Otabek, his tail wagging almost like an excited puppy’s.  
‘What?’ Otabek asked.  
‘I’m gonna look so good on film! Hollywood’s got nothing on me!’  
‘You seem happy,’ Otabek said.   
‘Duh, filming is fun!’ JJ told him, his ear perked up.   
Otabek blinked. As usual, JJ’s tail and ears pulled his gaze to them like a magnet, but somehow Otabek could not get as excited about filming as JJ was. Otabek has not had major advertising deals yet and he did not model, and those promotional shoots where he had to participate for the sports events were very awkward.   
Otabek remembered the last time, the photographer going: ‘Now give me your happy face! What do you mean ‘This is the happy face’? Be serous!’ Some conflicting requests, those. But JJ behaved like it was all a game. Otabek thought that maybe for him it was – after all, his parents were celebrities, JJ had been in front of cameras since childhood. Oh well, if Otabek wanted to be really big in figure skating, he would probably have to get used to being in front of the camera.

Next day came almost too soon for Otabek’s liking, but at first the filming was not so bad. The TV crew made all the Leroy’s students get on the ice and made some group shots, then, apparently choosing those juniors who were not too camera-shy to show some individual skills. Otabek too, and he keenly felt the dark eye of the camera on him. It was all very unlike competition, there the adrenalin and the high stakes made him forget all awkwardness, but now when he was in the focus of the camera and there were no cheering spectators and no judges, for some reason he felt under scrutiny more than ever. The crew then asked for some comments from the skaters, luckily, not from Otabek, apparently, they understood he would be hopeless.   
And then they asked everyone to step off the ice for a short while so they could get some good panoramic shots with JJ. Otabek stood behind the dasher board and watched. It was now JJ time. JJ showed some of those triple jumps he had been working on, to ‘oohs’ and ‘aahs’ from impressed juniors, all the while hamming it up for the camera, smiling, giving his movements some extra flourish... Otabek watched entranced. Of course, JJ’s magnificent tail was as beautiful as ever, perhaps even more, now that JJ actually followed Otabek’s advice about proper tail care. But it was not just the tail, it was JJ’s attitude that really drew his attention. So carefree, so effortless, such easy charm...   
‘Look at him go. Born entertainer, that boy!’ suddenly said Mrs Leroy. Otabek nearly jumped, he had not even noticed her come up to him.  
‘Yes, Mrs Leroy,’ he said. He felt really awkward around JJ’s parents now, as if any moment his feelings would break the dam he had carefully constructed around his heart, and flow freely into the world, and he would blurt out something like: ‘Sorry, I’ve been kissing your son!’   
They had kissed several times now. The first time had been when Otabek went to hang out at JJ’s place. And then hurried smooches in the locker room because there were always people around and there was always practice and school work, and no privacy and no time. But Otabek remembered every kiss they had shared and thought about them at night, cheeks burning and heavy warmth gathering in the pit of his stomach. Of course, he could not do anything about it, it would be too awkward if his roommate woke up.   
Otabek shook his head to get rid of these thoughts and looked at the rink again. JJ had finished skating and was talking to an interviewer, laughing easily. Otabek felt his ears droop. How did JJ do that? Would Otabek ever manage to pull people into his world like that? Apparently Mrs Leroy noticed his mood, and said perceptively: ‘JJ has his strengths, you have yours. You don’t have to be like him!’  
‘Thank you, Mrs Leroy,’ Otabek said.  
‘Although I’m sure he’d be flattered, he told me he thinks your haircut is really cool because it’s just like his own!’  
Otabek smiled a little and fought down a blush. So JJ talked to his mother about him? Sure, it was just self-centred JJ Style comment, but still, it made Otabek a little happy.   
‘Looks like they are done,’ Mrs Leroy said, gave Otabek a hearty slap on the back and went to talk to the filming crew.   
‘Come here, Becks!’ called JJ, still on the ice. Otabek shook his head at the silly nickname, but took his skate guards off and stepped on the rink.

That evening Otabek returned to his dorm room completely exhausted. He was planning to go to sleep right away, but his roommate asked his help with packing a suitcase.   
‘What happened, where are you going?’ Otabek asked.  
‘I have to fly back home in a couple of hours, my grandma died,’ the roommate said, and Otabek could hear that the guy was holding back tears.  
‘Sorry,’ Otabek said quietly and thought of his own grandmother. He decided he would give her a call tomorrow. Grandmother never really understood skype, so he’d have to use the normal phone, but if he made it quick, it might not use up all his money. The taxi came soon, Otabek’s roommate said his goodbyes and left, and Otabek was left alone, and still could not sleep.  
Next day at practice JJ skated up to Otabek and gave him a look.  
‘Wow, dude, those are some stylin’ bags under your eyes, Louis Vuitton?’  
Otabek looked at him blankly, waiting for JJ to make sense.  
‘I mean, you look tired,’ JJ sighed, as usual when somebody didn’t get his joke.  
‘I didn’t sleep so well. My roommate’s grandmother died, so he had to pack a suitcase and leave...’  
‘That sucks,’ JJ said sympathetically, and for a moment his ears drooped. But then he looked up again. ‘Wait, so you are in your room all alone now?’  
‘For the next couple of days, yes,’ Otabek nodded.  
‘Then, can I come over to play?’ JJ’s tail once again made a question mark, he cocked his head and looked at Otabek with pleading eyes.   
‘Ugh, stupid JJ, why you have to be so cute, this is seriously bad!’ thought Otabek, but what he said out loud was: ‘Sorry, I don’t have any games.’  
JJ snorted, looked around to see if anyone was watching, bent closer to Otabek’s ear and whispered: ‘I don’t mean to play video games.’  
Otabek felt a hot shiver run down his spine. Oh. That was what this was all about.   
‘O-okay,’ he stuttered. ‘But ask for permission, I don’t want to get into trouble.’  
‘Sure,’ JJ said and skated away to talk to his mother. He was back in a moment, and gave Otabek a thumbs-up.  
‘She said fine, but we must not stay up late!’ he said.  
Otabek nodded, still feeling as if JJ’s hot breath was tickling his ear.   
The rest of the practice was just a blur, Otabek was surprised he didn’t injure himself. Time slowed to its normal speed only when Otabek and JJ were in the dorm room. JJ looked around curiously.  
‘Not much stuff in here,’ he said. ‘You could at least hang up a poster or something. Or photos.’  
‘It’s better not to have much, easier to go back to Kazakhstan, when I’ll have to return,’ Otabek said, and immediately after the words left his mouth he understood it was not the best thing to say. Of course they both knew he could not stay in Canada forever, but a reminder of it hurt. JJ’s tail drooped.  
‘Sorry,’ Otabek said.  
‘You ruined the mood,’ JJ said, flopping on his bed dramatically. ‘Now you’ll have to make it up for me.’  
‘How?’   
‘Hmm, tell me what you like about me?’ JJ smirked, challenging him.  
‘Well, there’s the tail,’ Otabek started. JJ preened immediately, turned on his stomach, fluffed out his tail and slyly looked over his shoulder at Otabek.  
‘What else?’ JJ prompted with a smile, but Otabek’s mouth had gone dry. The tail was the easy thing to say, but Otabek’s feelings had already grown from superficial attraction to JJ’s fluffy fur to a deeper attraction to JJ’s personality. Otabek himself didn’t understand how that had happened – JJ was mix of contradictions: hard-working, egotistical, sympathetic, bratty, talented... Otabek could see why people admired JJ and he could equally well see why sometimes in the locker rooms people badmouthed him, when they thought JJ was out of earshot.  
‘Come on, are you really into me only because of my tail, what are you, a furry?’ JJ pouted.  
‘No, I just... I like everything,’ Otabek said, and looked away, feeling his face flush red.  
‘Oooh,’ JJ cooed. ‘You are so red, Becks, that is adorable! Look at me, I’ll take a photo!’   
‘No!’ Otabek said, sat on the bed beside JJ and hid his burning face in his hands. He felt JJ shift behind him and then JJ put his hands around his waist.  
‘It really is adorable, Otabek,’ JJ said, his tone completely serious now. Otabek nearly groaned. He didn’t want to be adorable, he wanted to be the fierce warrior who would impress JJ with his... Otabek did not quite know what exactly, but he knew he wanted to impress. As usual when he was getting close to JJ, Otabek could not find any words to say, but he preferred actions anyhow. So he turned around to face JJ and noted with satisfaction that JJ’s cheeks were red too. Otabek reached up and ran his hand through JJ’s hair, ticking his ears and touching the ear tufts as well.  
‘Otabek,’ JJ giggled, his ears twitching.  
‘He’s the adorable one, really,’ Otabek thought and pressed his lips against JJ’s. JJ hummed something like ‘at last’ and responded to the kiss enthusiastically. Otabek bravely put his hands on JJ’s waist, slid his fingertips under JJ’s form-fitting sports shirt, and felt JJ’s lips curve against his in a smile. JJ’s skin was so warm and smooth, Otabek thought he wanted to touch it forever, but JJ had other ideas. He broke the kiss, pressed his forehead against Otabek’s and smiled again, and then pulled away.  
‘I hope you don’t plan to do any other of your old-timey Kazakh things like last time,’ JJ said. ‘I just want to make out like normal people!’  
‘We can do that,’ Otabek promised.   
‘And get your shirt off,’ JJ said and did not even wait for Otabek to listen to him, but grabbed it by the hem and tried to pull it off.  
‘Stop, stop, don’t stretch it,’ Otabek stripped the shirt of himself and threw it on the floor. He actually wanted to fold it properly, but he had a feeling JJ would not appreciate the delay. JJ pulled his shirt off as well, and Otabek’s eyes were drawn to the expanse of smooth skin revealed now, and the little dark nipples tightened from the sudden exposure to the room’s colder air.  
‘Wow,’ JJ said, shaking Otabek from his contemplation. JJ was eyeing his chest.  
‘What? You’ve seen me shirtless before!’ Otabek wanted to cross his arms defensively.  
‘Yeah, but this time I’m allowed to touch!’ JJ smirked and ran his broad palm over Otabek’s skin. Otabek could not help but squeak, JJ’s hand was so hot!   
‘Otapecs are sensitive, huh? Otapecs. See what I did there?’ JJ asked.  
Otabek had to kiss him again just to stop him from going on with that joke. Kissing felt so different now that there was so much naked skin to press against! JJ almost purred into the kiss and pulled them both down on the bed.

That night they did not get much sleep at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you expected some proper porn, sorry, haha.


End file.
